


Not Your Baby Anymore

by FanFicAuthorGal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAuthorGal/pseuds/FanFicAuthorGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean has to work on the impala it suddenly goes out. Bobby says it may never work again, so Dean, to bring it to "life" goes to some local witches for some help to bring back Baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Baby Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, but I love the show and this is just a fanfic so please do not sue.

Dean grunted in frustration. He threw the socket wrench on the dusty floor, Baby wasn't doing so well, he had gotten new parts along the inside but for some reason she just wasn't turning on. Every time he tried the ignition it made the saddest little sound. He hadn't slept in three days, Sam had to bring out food for him when he had to eat and Castiel gave him some company when working late at night. On the fourth day Bobby came out to see Dean, "Dean, you have to stop this, maybe it is time to let Baby go?" He asked and all Dean did was just stare at him, his face expressionless and void of any emotion. Then he ducked his head down and started to cry, Bobby put his arms around him in a fatherly way to comfort him. The '67 impala was a lost cause, "It's for the best," said Bobby, "only magic could bring her back." That was when Dean got the idea, he stiffened, weren't there some witches around the area? Dean sat up with a spark in his heart, he grabbed Bobby's forehead and kissed it. "Bobby you are a genius." Dean said and ran off. "What are you talking about you idjit?" Bobby screamed after him but Dean was already going into the spare car and going off. He had heard of some witch activity near the outskirts of town, nothing that Sam and Dean needed to get into since they didn't cause any trouble but he had heard of them. Dean pressed harder on the gas peddle, hoping he wouldn't get stopped by local police. As the houses got fewer and fewer and fields with trees started getting more abundant he saw the house he was looking for. People had mentioned a black farmhouse whenever talking about any which activity. It was about twenty acres the field and a good long driveway that went behind some trees before ever hitting the house. Dean stopped the car abruptly scattering the pebbles on the driveway. He got out and walked to the front door, he nocked and waited. A small girl answered the door wearing a green dress with hair that went down to her hips, "Hello little girl is your mother or grandmother home by any chance?" Dean asked and she just nodded. she opened the screen door and let Dean in the inside of the house smelled strongly of herbs and perfumes and was actually a nice country style house. With flower furniture everywhere. Dean was led into a kitchen where a dining table and chairs would be, there was a giant cauldron. "Wait here." she said and exited the room, Dean started to look around the room.


End file.
